Quer sair comigo Potter?
by pigows
Summary: Leia para saber! É o único jeito!


_**"Quer sair comigo Potter?"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Capítlo Único**

Lilly estava sentada em frente ao lago que ficava nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ela não prestava muita atenção nos comentários que as pessoas a sua volta faziam sobre os NIEM'S, ela estava mais preocupada com um sentimento chamado amor, o qual fora despertado por um certo maroto.

Ah o amor! Era exatamente isso que lhe fazia chorar agora.

_- Então, Evans, agora que você já me perdoou, quer sair comigo? - Perguntou James._

_- Você não percebeu que eu só te perdoei para você não me encher mais? - Perguntou __Lilly_

_- Evans, eu sei que você me perdoou porque você não sabe viver sem o maroto que vos fala._

_- Erro seu. Eu vivo muito bem sem você..._

_- Mas e aí? Sai comigo ou não?_

_- Potter me faz um favor?_

_- Quantos você quiser Ruivinha._

_- Não me enche! - Disse Lílian se virando e dando as costas a James._

Aquele pedido fora o maior erro que Lilly pudera cometer... James, pela primeira vez na vida obedecera a um pedido dela e o levara, completamente, ao pé da letra.

_- James, posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Perguntou Lilly se sentando ao lado do maroto. James estava terminando de almoçar, mas mesmo assim disse friamente:_

_- Já fez Evans... - Lilly estranhou o jeito como ele falou com ela. - Mas faça outra, adoro ser uma biblioteca ambulante para você._

_- James, posso saber por que você não fala mais comigo?_

_- Não foi você que me pediu para não te encher mais?_

_- Eu não pedi para você parar de falar comigo!_

_- Engraçado... Não foi você que disse que eu só abria a boca para te encher?_

_- James, não sei se te contaram, mas a injusta aqui normalmente sou eu..._

_- Eu não estou sendo injusto com você..._

_- É claro que não! Você está sendo injusto consigo mesmo._

_- Mas eu estou sendo justo com você e era isso que a Senhorita Perfeição sempre quis, não é? Pois bem, é o que ela tem agora... - James se levantou e saiu andando em direção às portas do Salão Principal._

Lilly realmente não sabia viver sem James. Ela preferia que ele estivesse por perto e implicasse com ela do que ele estar perto e não dirigir nem um olhar sequer a ela.

- Caraminholas na cabeça, Evans? - Perguntou James tirando Lilly de seus pensamentos.

- James! Você não estava estudando?

- Isso mesmo. Estava... Estudar cansa, sabia? Aí eu decidi descer pra relaxar, esquecer um pouco esses exames malucos, entende? Só que olha o que me aconteceu: eu desci feliz e contente e encontrei uma pessoa. E adivinha quem era essa pessoa... Exatamente, era você, a ruiva mais linda do mundo e também, diga-se de passagem, a que eu mais amo. Só que, ao chegar mais perto, tive uma grande surpresa, a ruiva que eu conhecia, aquela que sempre estampava em seu rosto um belo sorriso, estava chorando e, isso é inacreditável, sabe?

- Mas qual o problema de eu estar chorando? Lembra que eu não sou mais nada para você?

- Eu não acabei de dizer que te amo? Mas voltando a sua pergunta... O que há de errado em você chorar? Nada. O que há de errado é o motivo, sabe por quê?

- Por quê?

- Porque você só chora por duas coisas. Coisa número um: amor. Coisa número dois: eu.

- Jay!

- O quê? Você tem que admitir que é verdade...

- Tá, é verdade...

- Continuando... E como eu sei que você me ama, você só poderia estar chorando por minha causa. - Lily não se segurou e caiu no riso.

- Merllin! Você se acha, hein?

- Pelo menos eu me acho com razão... Mas agora me diz uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Eu sou a alegria do seu dia, não é?

- Com certeza! - Disse Lilly com um sorriso.

- Agora me diz mais uma coisa.

- O que, Jay?

- Você não vive sem a minha presença, não é mesmo?

- Não... Você é um anjo que caiu do céu na minha vida...

- Jura?

- Juro...

- Lilly, é nessa hora que você diz "Jay, eu te adoro!"

- Não.

- Não!

- É nessa hora que eu digo "Jay, eu te amo!"

- Jura!

- Se você não quiser acreditar, tudo bem...

- Não! Eu acredito! Eu acredito em tudo o que você diz! E quer saber de uma coisa?

- Fala.

- EU TAMBÉM TE AMO! - Gritou James.

As meninas que estavam por perto olharam para James com esperança de que aquela frase estivesse sendo dirigida a uma delas, porém se decepcionaram muito ao descobrir que na verdade, aquela frase fora dirigida à Lilly. Todas as garotas que estavam em volta lançaram um olhar fulminante à garota.

James, que percebera tais olhares, berrou:

- Perderam alguma coisa aqui? - Instantaneamente, quase todas as garotas voltaram-se para seus amigos.

- Então, Evans, agora que você já disse que me ama...

- ...Quer sair comigo, Potter?

- Hei! Essa frase é minha!

- Você se chama para sair, Potter?

- Você entendeu!

- Aceita ou não?

- Fazer o que, não é?

- Potter!

- O quê?

- Você ainda pergunta?

- Ah! Tudo bem... Eu saio com você Lilly.

- Que bom. Assim é bem melhor.

- Que feliz! Eu vou a Hogsmeade, daqui a dois dias, com a minha futura namorada!

- E que é ela?

- Você ainda pergunta?

- Só para esclarecer... Mas Potter, a gente pode mudar essa situação, sabia?

- Não me diga que você já desistiu de sair comigo.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando... Eu estou falando de uma simples pergunta que pode mudar essa situação toda...

- E qual é?

- Quer namorar comigo, Potter?

- Que pergunta... Meio idiota, não? Mas, é claro que aceito.

- Está vendo? Agora a situação é mais feliz ainda! Daqui a dois dias você vais a Hogsmedae com a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo e, diga-se de passagem, é sua namorada... - Disse Lilly beijando James.

- Sabe, eu acho melhor agente ir para o Salão Comunal, antes que essas meninas te matem só de olhar, até porque se você morrer, não tem como eu sair com você daqui a dois dias... - Eles se levantaram e se dirigiram ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

* * *

N/A: Gente, me desculpem qualquer erro de português, ok?

Pah Princess.


End file.
